Promise of the Independant Individual
by SichiDio16
Summary: You watch the anime show Hetalia - Axis powers, and have your favourite characters, but what would happen if somehow dreams became reality... And you ended up in the middle of it all?
1. Chapter 1

Promises of the Independent Individual

**Chapter one – The shorter route**

_Okay, this is my first one; I have never done this before. I will do anything else n request, but this story is already happening! NO CHANGES IN THIS STORY!_

_I will soon do one for my close friend kaitlin, and any other England fans._

_Please do not copy any of my work._

It was a long day, and your feet where worn out, so you knew you would sleep soundly tonight. You chose to take the short route, because it is shorter, easier and your parents tell you not too.

It had all started with the death of your parents, a disastrous car crash. Then your brother went missing. That younger brother you remember holding in your arms.

You had been adopted by someone, and your new parents didn't like the music you listened to or the way you dressed. They would only let you experience what was good and English, like them, but as far as you had been today, the local shops, where as far as you where really allowed t go. You missed the north east, and at least back then you had a little more freedom and better food. You missed take away fast food like you missed you mother.

You where on a good streak because your adoptive parents had just immigrated to Australia, you were left with your brother and you have a tendency to run away… Just for that extra freedom… But this time…You had been restraining yourself and where at breaking point. Your adoptive surname is Kirkland, and you had even met Hetalia's notorious Arthur Kirkland once, as he was now technically your cousin or other big brother… BANG! You hardly realised it at first, but you had been shot in the stomach, and you slipped out f consciousness…

You wake up with a blinding pain in your abdomen. The duvet hangs loosely over you, and the mattress is so soft… You are not in your own room. Your room is not this big and crimson. Arthur walks into the room. "Are you on the run again? How old are you now? Are you seventeen?"

I'm almost seventeen. Arthur is England. "Are you here to look after me?"

"No, your brother does not know anything about this either. Go to sleep, my friend is looking out for you. He saved you. Ask for Alfred Jones. The hero he thinks he is... Get well soon (Your name)!"

Alfred Jones as in Alfie F. Jones, America? I really didn't know he was real, I even thought Artie was a joke at first.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hero

**Chapter 2 – Hero**

You wake up in yet again a different room. It has an American look to it, with the star spangled banner on the wall to your right, which also features a window with closed curtains in the style of super heroes. If Alfred has a house, this is surely it. A girl, maybe twenty years of age, comes into the room.

"Oh.. Your awake… food?"

"Yes please, I am starving!"

You are fed the most delicious meal, of burgers, fries and cola! Everything you missed. The girl, called Danny, helped you up, and you get ready. The wardrobe is everything you ever wanted. You walk into the bathroom, and in the mirror a wrecked image looks back at you. What had happened!?

Once you are ready, dressed in (favourite style and colour) you ask Danny where Alfred Jones is. You hear he was with the allies but then they left. He is probably playing video games….

You head downstairs, and find him in his living space.

"So, are you my hero?" You say. He replies,

"That would be me, are you okay? You got shot by Vash! Switzerland. You shouldn't be up! You hurt! Sit down. Wanna hamburger?"

"Yes please, I'm fine, really!"

"Ah, I'm glad you're okay, its just Arthur said…"

"I don't care what Arthur said! He is almost as bad as my stupid brother! At least Iggy is… okay."

"Eh, okay. So, how much of what he said is true then?"

"Well tell me what he said. Maybe I will tell you what's what."

"I will say it all together first. He said you where mischievous. In his words, eh, 'I feel sorry for her brother sometimes. She was adopted by his parents, who are living in Australia. She runs away all of the time and does not appreciate the time he dedicates to her. She is quite tomboyish and is a Goth; you know that stupid rock music? She listens to the 80s American stuff as well. And she is a rebel. Just letting you know what you just let yourself into. A rebellious teenager, and it isn't because she's a teenager.'

"Okay. I can be mischievous. He feels sorry for my brother? That's a joke! I get no freedom, rubbish food, I have to act the way he wants me too, he takes all of my music and clothes from me because he hates me being a tomboyish Goth, and the he makes me wear frilly dresses! He never lets me see friends out of school and he hits me when i say anything against him! When I run away I am either found or taken back by the police! I'm sick of it! I want to go home, but I can't because they're… Yes, I rebel because it's the only way I get things or get noticed by other people. He dedicates time to me? I do love rock music, rock, metal, 80s rock, it's the only thing that keeps me happy."

Alfie walks up to you in surprise. Well. He looks so cute close up, no one can deny.

"Take a seat, eat your meal. I, will look after you until you find a place to go." He hugs you. He smells nice, hugs nice, feels nice and everything else about him is nice. He then leaves the room. Then, Ivan Braginski enters.

" IVAN!" You know him well from the Hetalia series, and he is someone you always wanted to speak too. Next time you see you know that there will be a sunflower in your hand for him, because he is misunderstood a lot, and deserves a friend.

Alfred returns and sends Ivan away. Your look of sadness worries him, and next thing you know you are on the way too a world meeting to help tackle a recent problem.


End file.
